Ankoku
by Yayana
Summary: Oscuridad...


_Aclaraciones del capitulo:_

Es mi primera historia y como podran leer acontinuación no soy muy buena escribiendo, aun asi espero que puedan pasar un momento agradable con ella.

"_Mi petición es que cuando lean este capítulo escuchen durante ello esta canción: Music box by Nox arcanna Q__ue lo ha inspirado y la cual es el fondo musical de dicha trama."_

_..._

El viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo bailar a su compas la hojas de los arboles las cuales emitían un sonido similar a un llanto o un quejido, las ramas de los arboles crujían por la fuerza con la que eran embestidos y se doblaban a tal punto que parecía que podrían caer en cualquier minuto mientras los pétalos de las flores de cerezo volaban libres en aquella fría noche, el cielo nocturno había perdido su habitual color azul oscuro y ahora presentaba un negro intenso enmarcando a una hermosa luna llena la cual apenas iluminaba las calles de Tokio con sus rayos de plata mientras en una vieja casona cercana al parque Ueno un desgarrador alarido rompió el silencio y la quietud de aquella lúgubre y hermosa noche.

En el corredor de una vieja mansión, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna, un desgarrador grito de profundo dolor había nacido de los labios de un hermoso y joven doncel que yacía tirado en el piso sobre un gran charco de sangre, varios alaridos más precedieron pero tan fuertes o más que el primero hasta que el viejo reloj de pared marco las doce de la noche con sus campanadas y un dulce llanto infantil se escuchó. En el mismo instante que aquel pequeño ser había llegado al mundo la oscuridad del cielo nocturno aumento haciendo desaparecer la luna y dejando a la tierra en penumbras, el viento tomo más fuerza aun logrando trozar algunos troncos y cables de luz además de tornarse denso el ambiente, no solo en Tokio si no en todo el mundo dándole al paisaje un tinte macabro y… No había ninguna duda, todo esto era por el nacimiento de aquel peño.

Recostado aun sobre la gran mancha de sangre un joven extremadamente pálido, debido a la inmensa perdida de líquido hemático, escuchaba lejano el llanto de su bebé recién nacido el cual aún seguía conectado a él por el cordón umbilical mientras reposaba sobre su pecho; aquel hermoso doncel permanecía estático viendo el lejano paisaje por el ventanal con sus ojos casi apagados, la hemorragia no paraba y la vida le abandonaba poco a poco mientras su corazón luchaba ya sin fuerzas por latir. El cielo tomo su color tan característico adornado de bellas estrellas, el viento mantuvo su soplo, el frio se intensifico mientras la luna hacia acto de presencia todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

La luz de plata que iluminaba el cielo nocturno se abrió paso por el gran ventanal del corredor en la vieja casona iluminando todo a su paso, aquella luz hacia ver aún más pálido a aquel joven de cabellos color esmeralda quien permanecía con la mirada ausente, sin vida... No había podido sobrevivir a aquel difícil parto y se había llevado a su hijo consigo a la tumba dejando como único vestigio de su existencia dos cuerpos vacíos y una gran mancha de sangre en aquella triste noche de abril.

_Tres meses después…_

Sobre la base de concreto de una vieja ventana de madera se encontraba un joven de unos 15 años de edad aproximadamente con su camisa totalmente desabotonada dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo, en sus brazos sostenía un pequeño bebé quien se alimentaba succionando suavemente uno de sus pezones, aquel jovencito mantenía su mirada atenta al jardín principal observando a una limusina que se aproximaba directo a la casa aunque, de tanto en tanto le dirigía tiernas miradas a su pequeño bebé quien dejaba de lado su labor para sonreírle haciéndole un pequeño balbuceo sin importarle que la leche que bebía se derramara por su boquita.

La limusina se estaciono en la puerta de entrada, un hombre maduro bajo de ella para después ayudar a bajar a una joven dama mientras un joven de unos 20 años acomodaba a un chico castaño en una silla de ruedas; el joven de la ventana siguió con su mirada fija en el jardín, la fresca brisa del viento acariciaba sus mejillas y revolvía sus cabellos mientras el perfume de las flores inundaba sus sentidos. Observo una vez más a su pequeño quien ya había terminado de comer, limpio cuidadosamente su boquita antes de recostarlo sobre la mullida cama para después abotonar nuevamente su camisa sin embargo, antes de tomarlo en brazos nuevamente logro escuchar los gritos de angustia e incredulidad de los recién llegados al mismo tiempo que sintió una presencia sus espaldas; el joven doncel sonrió al percatarse del sujeto oculto en las sombras, tomo al bebe en brazos el cual reía para luego decirle - ¡Es hora de irnos Yami! ¡No… quiero decir Hadesu – Diciendo lo último en un tono serio antes de volverse hacia la figura que imponente los contemplaba desde la oscuridad con mirada desafiante.

...

_Notas finales:_

Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño cap. de la historia, espero fuera de tu agrado y si es que lo fue me des la pauta para seguir con ella y mejorarla si es que lo deseas.


End file.
